nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
A Rivalry Flares. Determination Grows! Kirigakure RP 5-2-14
Participants Akiyo Yuki Kanon Senju Lunch Rush KaminariKaito: -Walking out of the hospital, Kanon would breathe easier as the doctors had fixed his broken rib and stopped all of the bleeding that was going on in his chest. Continuing on his path he would head for the food court as he hadn't had anything to eat in about seven or eight hours. He had an enormous appetite. Coming up on it he would smell the sweet smell of dango meatballs and the savory smell of barbeque pork. Walking by the first couple desert stands he would go to the dango stand and order is normal three orders of four skewers of dango. Smelling it as it cooks Kanon would go to sit down, but before hand he would stop and order some ramen and barbeque pork to go with his dango. Getting back to his table he would sit down and wait for the waiter to bring the food out to him. Not really feeling talkative he would sit in the rear of the food court and at a table by himself. You see being defeated so quickly by someone he didn't like to admit had been training harder than him had taken its toll on Kanon and he wanted to reflect on this alone.- LightFang: -Excersizing his manueverability, Akiyo would be practicing a few more transitioning techniques. His goal for himself was to reach the main food court of the village without touching the ground. This started out easy enough. He would first climb out his window and pull himself up to the roof and run allong roof to roof with small jumps inbetween till he left the Yuki compound. Upon leaving the compound Akiyo would come across multiple uneven height buildings. To work arround this Akiyo would perform a Tic Tac like manuever where he would run towards one wall the kick off it to give him more height in his jump to grab on the to taller adjacent walls. Another problem Akiyo ran into was the long expances of open air where the pathways cut the buildings. To get over this Akiyo had a brilliant idea. He would run full speed jumping off one building and when gravity was starting to pull him down he would summon a clone to jump off of as a little mid way platform. The only problem was that after forming these clones they burst into water and rained down onto the pathway below him. Akiyo was just going to hope no one was under him and not worry about the consequences as he mad his way through the village. He was making good time, almost good enough to make him want to always travel this way, almost. He could see the courtyard in the middle of the many different restraunts and make one final leap to land in the center of the yard turning arround to look in the direction he came. "Wow easier than I though.."- Awkward Encounter KaminariKaito: -Seeing the boy from the other day fall from the roof Kanon would raise a brow and then look down at the table a bit muttering. He was still a bit cross with him, but he didn't want to fight again. Not yet anyways. He was still very sore as he had a broken rib just a couple days ago. The only reason he was even sitting upright was because the medical nin had mended his broken bones and had taken his painful bruises away aswell. Just then he would see the waiter walking by Akiyo and heading his way with a platter of food for Kanon. As the waiter sits it down Kanon would hand him a bit of money and nod his head in a bowing motion and saying. "Thank you." He would then begin his feast on the food before him. Quickly starting with the barbeque and the ramen he would finish those with the rice cakes that came with the ramen as was the special for the day. Next on his list was to savor every single dango meatball as slowly and long as he could as this was his favorite part of the meal and would be the last thing he would eat for a long while. Popping one of the meatballs into his mouth he would slowly chew and without even meaning to he would crack a smile and it would be ovious by looking at him that he was in bliss with this food choice.- LightFang: -Akiyo would make his way arround the food court to find one of the small time ramen stands. The kind that is just a cooking cart and a couple seats. Walking up to one he would call to the tender say, "Miso Pork Ramen extra pork, please sir." The man behind the cart would chuckle and say, "Coming right up." Akiyo would slide into one of the two chairs and cross his arms on the bar top table infront of him. Turning to the left his eyes would scan the area. He would notice Kanon was sitting off alone in the back corner of the court and think to himself, 'Guess the doctors finally let him out.' The man behind the food cart would notice the cut on his right cheek and speek up to start conversations, "So been training hard for the upcoming exams i bet." Turning back to him AKiyo would respond, "Oh, yep i sure have. Some of my team wont be able to make it so i have to try harder for all of their sakes." The man would set a bowl of steaming noodles down infront of akiyo and say, "Yea had a couple people come through here today talking about those exams. Their sure gunna be something. Well you eat up and make sure to train hard to do your best, and here take this." The man would set a side dish of more boiled noodles next to Akiyos ramen then continue, "On the house." Akiyo would look up to the man and say, "Thanks alot," before scarfing down his ramen like a wild animal. The man would just give another hearty laugh and say, "You flatter me kid, eating that ramen like you cant wait to take another bite."- KaminariKaito: -Kanon would stop about half way through his meal of meatballs to notice that Akiyo had looked at him and then looks back down to his meal a bit upset that he didn't even look like he had been phased at all other than the cut. He eyes would narrow at the meatballs and he would finish another skewer. A sigh would be heard and he would begin the next one as he reluctantly wasn't going to just stop eating because of a little anger and dissapointment. His only thoughts were to get better before these exams the whole village was talking about. He knew that he had to place well in them to have a chance at becomming a Chuunin. The exams to Kanon weren't really a scary thing, but more of an excitement to be able to meet all of the other Genin from all the other villages. He knew that this meant he would be able to see different styles and elements of jutsus. Honestly he wasn't even worried about placing well in the exams because if he didn't he would just stay a Genin and try it again the next year. However, it would be nice to be able to call himself a Chuunin and get a bit more respect around the village.- Hype for the Exams LightFang: -Finishing off his noodles akiyo would pay the tender and hop out of his chair. The man would call out to him and say, "Dont forget to stop by another time, our fine shinobi are always welcome here." Akiyo would wave as he worked his teeth over with a toothpic he took from the stand. Akiyo would decide to make his way over to Kanon and see whats up. As he approached Akiyo would place his hands down on the table Kanon was at and say, "Yo, they let you out already." Giving of a big grin Akiyo would be standing on the other side of the table from Kanon. "So what'd the med nin tell yea? Oh and how are those injuries gunna be come the exams? Don't tell me you might think of dropping out." Akiyou would raise back up off the table and cross his arms in front of him and then say. "Ya know your one of the ones i wanna fight full on, come exam day."- KaminariKaito: -Out of everything that had happened and was said to Kanon from Akyio he would focus on one line. "Don't tell me you might think of dropping out." This would echo in his head a few times and Kanon would become a bit red with anger as he slams his arms down on the table and thrusts himself upward toward Akiyo shouting. "You cocky son of a bitch! What the hell does that mean! I ought to kick your ass for thinking i'd ever back away from a fight!" At this point Kanon would have ignored the pains of forcing himself up with his bad side and would immediately want to double over in pain after the shouting, but he would not let himself. Not in front of this guy. He would never again show weakness to him as he says loudly. "You bet your ass i'll be there. As for the fighting me full on thing. You name the place and time i'll be there and ready." Kanon would move his left arm up to his right side and hold it there breathing a litlle labored still as he stood there red faced and angry.- A Rivalry in Full Bloom LightFang: -Akiyo would softly laugh at Kanon's little outburst. Maybe he was feeling a bit cocky but he just found it fun to rile this boy up. "Well then, you sure seem sure of yourself." Akiyo would scan the boys movements noting how the one arm clutched his right side. "Glad to see your injury wont get in the way of you competing." Akiyo would turn to look out over the courtyard. "Well time and place huh?" After a long pause Akiyo would continue," How about i see you in the chunin exams. Final Round. You and me. And to the winner goes the bragging rights." Akiyo would smile again facing away from Kanon before turning over his shoulder to say. "Think you can manage that Tree Hugger?" After that Akiyo would rush off springing up to the roof tops to return home as the sun was starting to go down. He didnt get to finish his training as well as he wanted but he hoped it was enough.- KaminariKaito: -Saying something like that and runnning off, how dare he do that? Kanon was beyond angry, he was more along the lines of livid as he shoved the table he was sitting at over and walked out of the food court as fast as his injured body would let him. He was muttering the whole way. "Who the hell does that son of a bitch think he is! I'll kick his ass when I see him again. Yeah think you're sooooo tough, you won't be when i'm done with ya..." His labored footsteps would lead him to wander out of town and back toward the Senju homestead as he slams the gates and just yells incohearantly. "Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He then follows it up with a muttered word to himself as if he was making a promise to Akiyo. A promise that Akiyo would never hear. "Yeah, i'll meet you in the finals. You better be ready because Kanon Senju never breaks his promise... and my promise is that I will beat you in the Chuunin exams and become the greatest ninja alive!" With that being said he would look up to the sky and point to the now visible stars and say to one of them. "I'm going to have my name written right there one day so no one will forget who Kanon Senju was..."-